1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processor-based computer system and, more particularly, to a method and system for storing field replaceable unit repair history information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last several years have witnessed an increased demand for network computing, partly due to the emergence of the Internet. Some of the notable trends in the industry include a boom in the growth of Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks and enterprises that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees.
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as the functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-frame server system. Typically, mid-frame servers are employed in high bandwidth systems requiring high availability factors. Minimizing system downtime is an important system management goal, as downtime generally equates to significant lost revenue. Typically, such computer systems are provided with replaceable components or modules that may be removed and/or installed without shutting down the system. This on-line replacement capability is commonly referred to as a hot-pluggable or hot-swappable environment.
Unlike current desktop computer systems, in which the internal cards and devices are essentially disposable (i.e., they are replaced if they fail, and the defective part is discarded without repair), the individual components used to construct higher end systems, such as the mid-frame server described above, are typically returned to the manufacturer or a third-party vendor associated with the manufacturer for repair. Repaired units are then reinstalled in the same or in a different mid-frame server. Such repairable components are commonly referred to as field replaceable units (FRUs). In the service life of a particular FRU, it may be installed in multiple servers owned by different customers. Exemplary units that may be field replaceable are system control boards, processing boards, memory modules installed on one of the processing boards, input/output (I/O) boards, power supplies, cooling fans, and the like.
Throughout the service life of a particular FRU, it may be serviced by different repair entities. After a certain number of repairs, the FRU may be scrapped. Because of the different entities involved in the repair process it is difficult to maintain accurate and retrievable repair histories for the individual FRUs. A repair depot that is no longer authorized by the manufacturer may be unwilling to open its repair records to the manufacturer or a different repair depot. Hence, it is sometimes difficult to identify FRUs with problematic service histories and/or to trend repair issues.